User blog:Godzillavkk/PE proposal: Rafael Drake
What's the work? ''James Bond 007 Nightfire ''is an action video game, that is part of the ''James Bond ''franchise by Ian Fleming. Who is the canidate?/What did they do Rafael Drake is the CEO of Phoenix International, a international conglomerate that dismantles obsolete atomic reactors, and de-commissions nuclear arsenals. However, that's just a a front for his true goals. Drake's plan is to take over the world, and run it as a buisness, as he believes that governments are innept at their jobs. To ensure that no one resists his take over, he has hatched a sinister plan called "Operation Nightfire", where Phoenix will take over a American space defense platform, and fire it's missiles at NATO bases. Drake first appears in level two, where he is hosting a elegant party at his castle in Austria. However, his girlfriend, Dominique, is really a member of French Intelligence, and has been feeding info to MI6 about Drake's operations. MI6 has gotten word that one of Drake's henchmen, Alexander Meyhew, has stolen a piece of missile guidence hardware, and he will give it to Drake at the party. The exchange goes as planned, but unbeknowist to Drake, or Meyhew, Bond is spying on the exchange, and taking surveillence of it. However, Zoe Nightshade, a CIA agent, who is also searching for the guidence piece, is captured by two of Drake's thugs. Drake orders her to be imprisoned and interrgated, and the guidence piece put in the safe room. However, Bond is able retrieve the guidence piece, and rescue Nightshade. After a hectic shootout, snow mobile, and car chase, the agents escape. Drake is furious by this, and blames Meyhew for it. Fearing for his life, Meyhew contacts MI6 and asks to be turned in to the police, by Bond himself. In return, Meyhew offers to give MI6 crucial data on Operation Nightfire. Bond arrives at Meyhew's estate in Japan, but a gang of Yakuza thugs hired by Drake break into the house. Although Meyhew is killed in the ensuing gunfight, he does manage to give Bond what he is looking for. Drake does not appear in level 6, but in that level, Dominique once again aids Bond. But a hidden security camera catches them, and Drake learns that she is a traitor. Drake appears in level seven, where he is being interviewed on a cleaning operation of a shut down nuclear power plant, not far from Tokyo. During the interview, Drake appears to show a concern for humanity, his workers, and for all life. But when the interview ends, he orders Armitage Rook, his right-hand man and head of security, to order all snipers back in position, as the plant is being used to hide a top secret Phoenix weapon that Drake intends to use for Operation Nightfire. However, Bond is able to avoid Drake's men and gain intel on the weapon, which is a prototype laser gun. Drake appears in the following level, where Bond is captured by another of Drake's henchmen, Kiko Hiyashi, and brought to Drake at the Phoenic building in Tokyo. Drake has also captured Dominique, and he reveals that he knows that they are in on him, and orders them both killed. Bond escapes, but Kiko is able to kill Dominique. Later, Bond and a new supporting character, Alura McCall infiltrate Drake's missile dissassembly base on one of the South Pacific islands. While infiltrating the island via a submarine mode in the game's Bond car, Bond learns that MI6's worst fears are confirmed. Drake has been stockpiling nuclear missiles, not disarming them. Fortunetly, Bond is able to destroy the missiles. Later, Drake, along with Phoenix flight crews, and soldiers, board their space shuttles, and take off to attack the space defense platform. Drake successfully takes over the station, and proceedes to turn it's missiles onto Earth, with NATO bases at their targets. However, Bond stowawayed about one of the shuttles, and was able to disables the missiles targeting systems, causing the missiles to go of course, away from earth. While this happened, Drake tried to kill Bond using the stations laser defense systems. But the laser draws it's power from the stations core, and overusing it can cause the station's power core to go critical, and destroy the station. Of course, as the last missile goes off course, the core goes critical, and in a villainous breakdown, Drake tries to kill Bond himself, only to be shot dead by Bond's laser gun, causing his dead body to drift off into space. Fraudian Excuse Despite his destructive nature, Drake believes his actions will make the world a better place. He believes that by getting rid of all the governments, and replacing them with a Phoenix board of directors, he will unite the world's people, getting rid of national bounderies, and establishing continent wide regions of agriculture, industry, energy production, and research. Drake also appeared to show affection for Dominique, but when he learns that she has been spying on him, he immediantly turns against her withoutn any regret or remorse. Heinous Standards Despite his beliefs that what he is doing is for the greater good, in realiy, Drake would be considered a traitor to humanity. He lies to the public about disarming nuclear missiles, and de-contaminiting obsolete nuclear plants. When in reality, he stockpiles those missiles for his own selfish goals, and uses the power plants as fronts for testing weapons. He has no tolerance for mistakes or treason in his organization, as he has both Meyhew and Dominique killed, simply for acting in the interests of humanity, or regretting aiding Drake in the first place. And the fact that he stockpiles missiles, reveals that he intends to use them to keep humanity in line, and prevent resistance, should his plan succeed. And his missile attacks would kill millions of people. Final Verdict While Bond villains being PE are nothing new, this man might be the most evil of the video game Bond villains. Lying to the public, using missiles he said he disarmed to keep the world in line, using missiles from a space station meant to protect humanity, to destroy NATO sites. Killing anyone who he thinks is a liability without a seconds hesitation, and even though he thinks his actions are for the good of all, they are not, as he intends to use entire continents for corporate activities, meaning that he intends to force people against their will to work for him against their will... after he killed millions of innocents in Operation Nightfire. A textbook example of a hypocrite, and a desrver of a PE status. If he were a villain in the Bond books or movies, he'd teach the world to be wary of wealthy people who claim to do good... because they might be total hypocrites who intend to do great harm. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals